Brand New
by ksjf2012
Summary: Sequel to Bring Me To Life. It's gonna be cute. And Romantic. And dramatic. And a lot of brotherly type love. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

_**(This is long overdue. Enjoy!)**_

 _ **9 Month's Later**_

"Kendall?" Even standing on the little two step stool, reaching with all my might, I still couldn't grab the little bag in the corner of the top shelf in the closet. I groaned out, stretching my fingers again, to feel nothing. "Kendall?!" I placed my forehead on the edge of the shelf and closed my eyes feeling sweat dripping down my neck and face. I breathed out hard clenching my jaw tight, preparing myself to yell again. Before I could yell however, or move, two hands grabbed ahold of my hips and squeezed.

"What are you doing?" I opened my eyes pushed off the shelf and glared down at the equally as sweaty man holding me.

"I need your freakish long arms to grab that bag back there." I put my hands on his shoulders and gracefully jumped off the stool moving out of his way. He sighed out and climbed the two steps reaching in our small, but oddly long closet. It was long enough, on the top that I couldn't reach. And the bar that had our clothes hanging on it was low enough, I couldn't put the stool inside, and get closer. But with Kendall, as I crossed my arms over my chest, I saw how easy it was for him. When he got off the stool, and turned to me, little bag raised I huffed out and walked backwards until I hit our bed. I fell back hard and wiped at my face feeling nothing but heat radiating around me. "What time is that mechanic supposed to be here?" I dropped my hands and arms to my sides and looked up at the ceiling watching the fan go around fast making the heat worse.

"Well he said it would be here between 10 and 4."

"And what time is it?" I raised my head a little watching him throw my bag next to me, raising his wrist.

"2:38." I groaned putting my head back down closing my eyes. I felt a dip on the bed beside me, but didn't move to touch him, or even look at him. I was too hot. "What's in the bag?" I felt a few of his fingers pull at a few of mine as our arms touched gently and sighed out.

"It's a gift."

"For me?"

"No." He laughed, and I turned, opening my eyes looking over at him. He was lying right beside me, looking right at me. I raised my hand, the one that was holding my fingers and quickly moved it to his head. His head freshly buzzed was sweaty, but I didn't care. I ran my hand over the peach fuzz on him and rubbed softly. "I had bought a gift for Sam and meant to give it to her when she gave birth but…" I shrugged and raised an eyebrow turning my head back to look at the ceiling. His hand went to my stomach where he rubbed, instantly making me feel even worse. But I said nothing. "I still can't believe how all that turned out."

"I can't believe your surprised still." I removed my hand from his head and sat up fast sighing. He moved quick next to me and kissed onto my neck in the back. I groaned feeling his body heat mix with mine and felt like I was going to burst into flames. "I think the best thing about all of it, is that James's dad isn't going to threaten to kill him every single time he sees that kid." I laughed closing my eyes, dropping my head down, letting him kiss more around my sweaty neck.

"Also, Carlos and Sam are happy but yeah James…that's the best thing." His fingertips sharply, and harshly dug into my sides making me squeal and jump off the bed. I turned and gave him a dirty look watching his eyes cloud with lust as his right hand started to move to his crotch. "No…it's way to fucking hot Kendall. Besides…once the mechanic leave we have to go to a house warming party." He groaned loudly laying back fast and I smirked watching him still rub over his dick. I rolled my eyes grabbing the small bag and opened it up. I gently pulled out the silver necklace with a pretty diamond encased cross hanging from it.

"Damn…you've never bought ice like that for me." I lowered it fast watching him reach out, grab my basketball shorts and tug on me. I walked to him, breathing out hard and stood between his open legs as one of his hands took the necklace from me. "This is a great little gift, but don't you think it's a bit much?" I shook my head and opened up the black velvet bag back up for him to put the necklace inside. "Loges…"

"She's one of my best friends Kendall. I care a lot about her, and want her to know I love her, and will do whatever I need to, to support her."

"Isn't that the role of the dad?" I gently tossed the bag to the top of our bed and sighed out putting my hands on his bare shoulders.

"Yes. But when we thought that little triangle between James Carlos and Sam was going to implode, I was worried she would end up alone. DO you remember all those trips I took with her to the hospital? And how…"

"Once that baby was born neither her or Carlos said a word to you for two months?" I gave him a dirty look, taking my hands off his shoulders and started to step back. He got up fast, wrapped an arm around my lower back and pulled me into him hard. Our bare hot stomachs and chests touched each other, and I closed my eyes clenching my jaw shut hard. "I don't like watching people who claim to be your friends, abuse your kind, sweet, big heart. I don't want to see it happen any more and the fact that they asked you to bring all the beverages tonight…" I opened my eyes and looked up at his, putting my hands back on his shoulders. "It pisses me off Logan. And if I get cornered, I'm saying something to them." He leaned down fast and kissed me softly. I moved my hands up to his neck and held on as he bit along my bottom lip. I started to rise on tip toes, just as he pulled away and smiled big. "Someone is at the door. Fingers crossed it's the A/C guy." I chuckled as I wiped my mouth and watched him run out of the room clearing his throat loudly. I sat myself back down on the bed and folded my hands in my lap listening to him open the door and welcome the mechanic who was going to fix our A/C, inside. When the door shut, and I heard a deep new voice I glanced around our clean, bright room and sighed out. I stood myself up, quietly shut the bedroom door and walked to the master bathroom turning on the light. I disrobed my shorts and boxers and quickly got in the shower, turning it to cold, immediately.

I stood under the cold refreshing water for a solid 5 minutes. I was shivering by the time I decided to shampoo and condition my hair and while I did, Kendall's voice crept into my head. He wasn't wrong for the shitty way Carlos and Sam treated me when their baby was born. In fact, the more he brought it up, the harder it was for me to ignore it. When Sam went into labor and eventually gave birth to a sweet little girl, everyone was very surprised. Sam is Hispanic. Everyone knows Carlos is…and when that baby came out, it was 100% Hispanic. Like her parents. Which meant James wasn't the father. I sort of figured that out when I went with Sam for her first check up with her doctor back in January. He said she was already four months pregnant. Which meant even though James and her had unprotected sex, she was already pregnant when they screwed. With Carlos's kid. The whole time she was pregnant, James and Carlos and Sam, all unaware of James not being the dad, moved into together. And the place they moved into was Kendall and James's old apartment. With Kendall moving out and moving into an apartment with me. We had a little two-bedroom, downstairs apartment that was perfect for us. It was in the same complex as James and Carlos and Sam…until they found out the baby girl, Anna, wasn't James's kid, and Carlos and Sam moved out. When Carlos's parents found out, he was going to be taking care of a kid who was in fact his kid, they jumped on board fast, and bought them a house. Something I, James and Kendall all thought was a bit excessive. But I stayed quiet. Just like I stayed quiet that night they told all of us they were getting married. They were both 18 still when they decided. Now at 19, with a two-month-old baby girl, a brand new two-story house, both still in school, they were planning a wedding. A wedding both their parents agreed to pay for. It made me sick to my stomach. But I still remained quiet, and supportive. Even though they didn't call or text all summer since Anna was born. It hurt, but I still loved my two best friends.

My first year of college went by fast. Between everything in the beginning with my anatomy professor sexually abusing me, finding out about Kendall's past drug use, and ruining the best relationship I've ever been in…I was pretty much done with school. After Kendall took me back, and we made up and decided to live together I had a long hard look at my life. Even after all the shit I went through with David…I still wanted to work at his bar. But I had restrictions. If he didn't want me to quit, not only did I make him apologize to me, I made him say sorry to Kendall. For everything. When he did, I went back to work like it was nothing. David and I remained professional but any friendship with him was gone. At first anyway. After a few weeks, I was reminded of what a great guy he actually was and invited him over to our apartment for dinner. We had a great time, and even Kendall and David got back on the right page. By the time my freshman year of college was gone, and I passed with straight A's, I was back to my happy charming self. At least that's what Kendall says.

As I climbed out of the shower, shivering, wrapping myself in one of Kendall's big dark green towels I looked at myself in the mirror. I had to smile. Everyone around me knew me as this quiet, shy nerd who never stepped a toe out of line. But now, after being with Kendall for a year, I was very different. SO different in fact I had several tattoos on my body, a few piercings in my ears, and have beefed up quiet a bit. I wasn't nearly as big as James or Kendall, but I had defined muscles. I also had a fade out on both sides of my head and always had my hair gelled up and back. To me, I looked like I was turning into the type of guy Kendall should be dating. The rough bad boy looking type. I loved it, and every night we had sex, Kendall seemed to love it to, so no harm no foul. My mom nearly had a heart attack when I came home after my first piercing and tattoo, but she got over it quick when she saw how happy Kendall made me. At least I think that's why she got over it. "So?" I turned away from the mirror quick and smirked at Kendall walking in the bathroom arms up and out. "How does that cool air feel?" My mouth dropped open and he smirked stopping in front of me.

"It's fixed?" I pushed past Kendall and held my towel up around my waist feeling my body shiver as cold air wrapped around me. "Oh, thank god!" I put my head back and closed my eyes letting the harsh coldness cover me.

"Apparently, it was just a faulty wire. The guy replaced the wire, and we're out 75 bucks but it's totally worth it." I nodded feeling his hands on my hips and I raised my head fast opening my eyes. He stood right behind me and tucked his fingers into my towel. "Can we have a little bit of quick fun before we go?" I smirked putting my hands on his hands and shook my head letting him push the towel down, off my body. When it dropped he laughed behind me, wrapped his arms tight around my waist and picked me up. I grabbed his forearms and screeched out loud as he threw me on our bed, hard. I got on hands and knees and looked over my shoulder seeing him pushing his shorts off. I sighed out watching his dick pop up and turned fast, lying flat on my back. He crawled up on the bed with me and pushed my legs open and back, hard. "You know we could just skip this party tonight and stay in and fuck until the sun comes up." I shook my head putting my hands on his face as he rubbed himself bending down. "Suit yourself." He put my dick in his mouth making my arms fall down to my sides, and my eyes to roll back into my head. I groaned out as he started to blow me and couldn't help but smile wide.

Just like he said, we made the sex quick. It was rough and passionate. He was vocal, but I was louder. I have found, in the year I've been with him one of my kinks was dirty talk. I was embarrassed to admit it to him, but once I did, we've had some of the best sex we've ever had. It was one of those things that I loved not only learning about myself, but about our relationship. I found the more we talk things through, the less we end up being hurt. It was a beautiful thing, much like our sex. But when we both came, I made him get up and take a quick shower, because we couldn't stay in our house all the time and screw. Even though it didn't sound all that terrible of an idea. I got dressed and put Sam's necklace in a little white jewelry box and then but a red bow on top of it. I felt nervous because like I said, I haven't seen Sam and Carlos in the two months since they brought their baby girl home. What was I going to say? What were they going to say? Would I be able to stop Kendall if things got out of hand? Would I want too? "Do I look alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up from our kitchen counter, I was in front of and smiled big. Kendall had on black skinny jeans, that were also a little baggy as well as skinny. He was also wearing a band t-shirt, of a band I didn't know. And as set the jewelry box on the counter and turned to him and breathed in deep. "Is that a yes or…" I laughed letting him walk past me, going right to the fridge. "It sucks I can't drink tonight. I feel like it's going to be one of those nights I will want too."

"I don't mind driving." I turned to lean against the kitchen counter and watched him take out a jug of OJ and take a big gulp form it. Straight from the bottle. "That is disgusting Kendall. What if we have a guest over and they want a glass of OJ?" He chuckled as he lowered the bottle and put the cap back on, putting it back in the fridge, shutting it softly. He belched quietly as he walked to me and put his hands on my hips.

"I'm alright not drinking. And if someone has a problem with our OJ because of a little backwash, they are ungrateful and can leave." I shoved him hard grabbing the little gift box and walked out of the kitchen flipping off the light. I walked to our large living room and slipped on some flip flops to complete my summer clothes. I was wearing dark blue tight shorts, and a plain white v neck shirt that showed off my tattoos on my chest, and arms. As I bent over to get my keys off the coffee table there were three loud obnoxious knocks that made me jump up and gasp. Before Kendall got to the door it was shoved open and a smiling James walked in. I shook my head slipping my keys into the front pocket of my shorts watching him close the door fast and kept a firm grip on the jewelry box.

"I'm glad you guys haven't left yet. Can I get a ride? I plan on getting fucked up." I nodded turning to Kendall watching him pull his sneakers on hard. Kendall was glaring at his step brother. It made me look back at him fast. And then I saw what Kendall had seen. A huge, I mean HUGE hickey was on James's neck. Actually, looked like a bruise but I don't think it was one. "What?" I walked to him fast and put my hand on his neck making him smile big but push my hand away. "One of Sam's sorority sisters. Saucy little minx." I rolled my eyes pushing him out of the way and opened up the front door, stepping out fast. "You know that's all that gonna be here tonight, right?" I glanced out at the huge grassy area in front of our building while I waited for James and Kendall.

"Isn't that a good thing for you dude?" I shoved my hands into the pockets of my shorts and watched Kendall shove James out, as he slipped on a pair of dark aviator sunglasses and locked our front door.

"Yes and no. I get to look but if Sam finds out I fucked another sister, she's going to have me fixed." I chuckled as I took Kendall's hand and James shrugged. "What's with the bling?" He nodded down to the gift for Sam and I looked down fast blushing.

"He's too big of a softy, and thinks Sam deserves a gift." I squeezed Kendall's hand tight yanking on his arm a little making him laugh. "Don't ask James to take your side on this. Because he won't."

"I'm not saying Sam is a succubus, because I've known the girl for a while. But…" I looked up to James fast who gave me a small smile as we walked out to the parking lot, to Kendall's mustang. "Carlos has been different. And I know you've noticed."

"How can he notice anything when they haven't talked to him since Anna was born?" I let Kendall's hand go and walked to the passenger side door of his Mustang, glaring at him.

"Yeah I was wondering about that. The two times I've seen Carlos since…I almost asked why you weren't hanging with us, but our hanging out, always got cut short." I laughed pulling the door open hard once Kendall unlocked it and shoved James inside, to the back seat.

"I wonder why. It can't possibly have anything to do with the fact that he has a brand-new baby girl to take care of." I waited until James pulled the front seat back and continued to stare at Kendall who was leaning against the hood of his car, smiling at me. "They are my best friends. No matter what." He nodded blowing me a kiss and we both got in the car fast, shutting our doors hard.

"You mean to tell me if I acted like that to you, you would…"

"You'd better have a damn good reason." I turned fast in my seat and glared at James and Kendall started the car and revved his engine. "Like having a baby." He smiled nodding and pushed his sunglasses up on his nose. I turned back to the front and slipped on my seatbelt as Kendall started to back out of the parking spot. "So, is it really just going to be her sorority sisters?"

"A few of Carlos's friends, but mostly her sista's!" He mimicked their high voices making both Kendall and I laugh. I sat back in my seat and relaxed a little letting Kendall reach over and grab ahold of my thigh. My shorts were just barely above my knee, so he was able to touch skin. I loved it. I put both my hands-on top of his and locked our fingers together, watching him drive out of the complex slowly. "Can you play some tunes? And maybe not jerk each other off." I put my head back and turned to Kendall who laughed and let me go, pulling his phone out of his pocket, quickly handing it back to James.

"You pick. And don't tell me how to drive." Kendall's hand was back on my thigh and I giggled as he sat up and readjusted himself in his seat.

"Me telling you to not rub up on Logan has nothing to do with your driving."

"Of course it does." Kendall quickly pulled out onto the street and rolled down his window looking in the rearview mirror, back at James. "That's my shift stick." I laughed loudly, rolling my head away from Kendall and let his hand go covering my face with one of my hands, while the other slapped his chest gently. He laughed with me while James dry heaved in the backseat and picked a loud rock song. He passed Kendall's phone back to him and quietly told his brother to shut the fuck up. It just made me laugh harder. And feel about as good as I have been for the past several months.

Genuinely happy.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Over

I couldn't stop feeling like shit. Not, 20 minutes ago, I was happy, and smiling holding onto Kendall as he drove us, and James to Carlos and Sam's house. But 5 minutes before we pulled into the Costco parking lot to grab drinks for a party that I was invited to via James, James got a text. From Sam. Telling him, to tell me, to not worry about the drinks. I wasn't too worried about it. I didn't have to spend my money on anything. But what bugged me, is Sam couldn't text me. I didn't know why. And it pissed Kendall off, to the point he was yelling about it, with James, also pissed off. I remained quiet, as Kendall squeezed my hand every now and then and even remained still, even when we pulled up in front of the already packed, and loud house. Their house was on a very suburban street, with white picket fences, and American Flags hanging from every patio. It was everything opposite of Carlos and Sam. But I wasn't going to say a word about it. "You want to even go in?" I turned to Kendall fast and nodded taking off my seatbelt.

"Seriously Loges…we could go back to your guys apartment and have our own party." I forced a big smile getting out of the car fast, pushing the seat up for James to get out. He gave me a sad look as he did, but I brushed him off. I slammed the door shut hard and watched Kendall walk around the front of the car, putting his keys into the front pocket of his jeans. He wrapped an arm around my neck and gently started to pull me up to the door. "I don't think we'll be here all that long dude. You hear that piano in there?" I frowned as we approached the door slowly and did in fact hear a piano playing. "What has she done to our Carlos?" I shook my head wrapping my fingers in Kendall's hanging down on my chest and sighed out as Kendall raised his other hand, and knocked on the door loudly, and aggressively. I heard loud, fake laughs form at least two girls and tensed up, as the door pulled open hard. Sam's face appeared first, and the huge smile she did have on her face disappeared. There was a tall skinny blonde girl next to her, who also frowned as soon as she saw us. "Ladies." James's deep voice made me smirk as Sam rolled her eyes and stepped back away from her front door, motioning us in. "So where are the real owners of this house? Cause I know for sure it ain't you and Carlos." I shoved James gently as he stepped in before me, and let Kendall go, walking in fast avoiding eye contact with Sam and the girl behind her. I glanced around quick at the beautiful, clean living room, where a few people were standing around all holding champagne glasses and wearing suites. And dresses. Which meant James Kendall and I were all way too under dressed.

"I'm glad you guys made it." As I turned to look at Sam finally, the girl behind her got beside her and tilted her head.

"Even though you are late." I heard a chuckle from Kendall beside me and reached down quick, grabbing his hand. "The party is over at 6. It started at noon." Sam turned quick and shook her head.

"It's alright. They are my friends." The blonde looked down to Sam fast, and then back up at us, smiling big.

"All of them?" She looked right at Kendall when she said it and he squeezed my hand. "Excuse me. I need to check on the refreshments." As she started to walk away I heard Kendall clear his throat.

"Check on refreshments, or hide the silver?" She glanced back over her shoulder and I yanked on Kendall's arm looking up at his face. He turned to Sam fast and smirked. "She seems like a nice girl." I sighed out turning to Sam who had her arms crossed over her chest staring at me. Almost like she was sad.

"Well…it looks like you two should talk so why don't Kendall and I go liven this party up?" I let Kendall's hand go fast as James grabbed him from in front of me and pulled him in between Sam and me. I looked at his face as he walked by and smiled small. He smiled back and blew me a kiss, before turning to James and shoving his hand off his chest. I turned back to Sam fast and smiled awkwardly.

"It's good to see you Logan." I nodded putting my hands in my short pockets and looked down. She was wearing a thin strapped pink summer dress. "Sorry we haven't hung out in a while. It's been crazy with Anna and moving…and all the planning were doing for the wedding." I smiled and shrugged.

"It's alright. I understand." She nodded and bit at her bottom lip, tugging softly. "Your house is beautiful by the way." She laughed and glanced around, shrugging again.

"It's too small for my taste but a nice little starter house for Carlos and I." I glanced around the living room again and felt weird and awkward. "Would you like a drink? Or some food?" I turned back to her and nodded softly. "Come on." She gently touched my arm before turning and heading off to the same direction Kendall and James left in. I followed her close, ignoring the nicely dressed people staring at me. I at least looked like a country club member. Kendall and James did not. And I knew that was going to be an issue with all these hoity toity sorority and frat assholes.

Sam walked me through the huge dining room, and kitchen, all the way out to the huge backyard, filled with people. I tensed up and swallowed hard as she walked me to a long buffet style table, covered in platters of food and things. Next to the long table, was a dark wooden bar, with a guy in a vest and apron, standing behind it serving drinks. I felt a wave of panic race through me as she walked me to the bar and got behind it. I opened my mouth to tell her I didn't want anything alcoholic, but when I saw her grab an ice-cold Coke can, I shut my mouth. She walked back out from behind the bar and handed the can to me smiling small. As I took it, she glanced over my shoulder, and her small smile she was wearing, left. I turned quick and saw the blonde girl from before walking to us, along with two other girls, all wearing short dresses and high heels. The two other girls were both brunettes, all three holding onto champagne glasses. "Sam that gorgeous friend of Carlos's is trying to get some of the girls to take off their clothes and go in the hot tub with him." I smirked as I turned and sort of stood next to Sam who chuckled.

"Also, his gross, thug druggie step-brother is making people uncomfortable." My smile fell off my face as I looked up at one of the brunette's holding tight around my coke can.

"I thought you said he wasn't allowed to come." I turned quick to Sam who was giving me a concerned look. "Oh…wait…you're his boyfriend, right?" I looked down fast, feeling my cheeks flush and watched Sam step forward, sort of in front of me. "You are way too cute and adorable to be with a guy like that."

"Ally shut up." I looked up biting on the inside of my cheek and looked at the side of Sam's face. She was looking at her three friends, shaking her head. "Why don't I go find Carlos and let him know you're here." She turned to me quick and I nodded. I shoved between one of her friends, and her, and walked fast to a huge crowd to disappear into.

After searching around the patio for a couple of minutes, I finally found James and Kendall. They were standing by themselves, James holding a beer, Kendall holding a water bottle. I rushed to them and breathed in hard walking right into Kendall putting my face in his chest. "You alright?"

"Sam's friends are awful." He laughed over me, and I pushed back looking up at his face. "When am I ever going to start listening to you?" He smirked looking over my head, pushing one hand in the back pocket of my shorts.

"What about?" I rolled my eyes turning to James who was watching girls, in short tight dresses, walk by.

"Everything? You said it would be better if we stayed in. Yet here we are." There was a kiss to my temple and James looked down at me. "I think once I see Carlos, maybe see Anna, we're going to leave. If that's alright?" James laughed loudly and nodded taking a swig of his beer. When he lowered it, he belched quietly and squinted the sun out of his eyes.

"Kendall already invited me over to get fucked up." I nodded turning in Kendall's arms and breathed in deep glancing around at all the pretty and popular people around me. I recognized a lot of these people. Because a lot of them went to the university with me. Some were in some of my classes from last year. And some were just faces I ran into every now and then on campus. But all of them were in the Greek system which meant they were all stuck up bitches.

"Guys!" I snapped my head to left and smiled instantly. Carlos was jogging over to us, in a pair of black slacks, and a white button up shirt, tucked in. The sleeves were rolled up, and the top three buttons were unbuttoned. "How do you guys like the house?" Carlos stopped in front of James and clapped his shoulder, as he looked right at me. "Damn dude, you just keep getting bigger every day, don't you?" He motioned down to my sculpted torso and I looked down blushing. "How you doing Kendall?"

"Good man. The house looks great." I turned and looked up to Kendall who was smiling at Carlos. Carlos cleared his throat and I turned to him, fake smiling again. "So where is that beautiful little girl of yours?" Carlos beamed. It looked like he was glowing. It made my heart happy.

"She's napping but should be awake in a little bit." Carlos turned to me and motioned to my Coke still unopened in my hand. "You get some food too?"

"Not yet. I…"

"Who are these guys Los?" We all glanced behind Carlos, and I tensed up seeing three huge dudes walking up to him, all holding a beer. They were all football players. Going into their senior year of college. But they also were in the Frat that Sam's sorority always partied with. I wouldn't doubt if these guys had girlfriends here. Probably the three that I learned to hate in short amount of time.

"Luke…these are my old friends I grew up with. James and Logan. And that is James's step-brother, Kendall." I could tell as these three guys glanced down at us, Kendall tensed up. I quickly wrapped one of my arms around his back and rubbed it, to make sure he stayed calm. "Guys…these are some friends of mine. They have been helping Sam and I out, quit a bit." I literally felt my heart snap out of my chest but forced another fake smile as Carlos looked at me. "They played ball with Matt last year, actually." I nodded looking to the three guys still behind Carlos, all looking down at us.

"I know who you are. I thought your name sounded familiar, but knowing you know Matt I know you were that freshman that got Professor Smith fired last year." I swallowed hard looking down fast and felt Kendall pull me in tighter into his side. "That guy was a sick fuck. Sorry it happened to you." I looked back up and nodded once looking at the tall blonde drink of water. "We just wanted to come over and make sure you were doing good. We didn't think this two looked like good news and got worried."

"I'm sorry…what?" James stepped forward quick, but Kendall reached out fast and put his arm up and stopped him fast.

"Damn dude…relax. Drink some more. Just take it easy." One of the other guys stepped forward and grinned big at James.

"You aren't the one who has a drinking problem, right?" For some reason hearing the guy say it, made me look to Carlos fast. He swallowed hard and shook his head turning to his friend.

"Why don't you guys go get some food, or something?" The guy laughed and looked down to me grabbing the back of Carlos's neck.

"Or is it you that can't drink alcohol anymore? Probably has something to do with that fag teacher raping you." Kendall pushed me back hard and stepped forward shoving the guy, just as hard. Everyone around us, started to yell and I saw James and Carlos get in between everyone, pushing Kendall back, as well as the other three.

"That's enough! Get the fuck out Justin!" The guy started to come forward again, but Carlos shoved Luke at him and yelled. "Get him out of here!" We had everyone at the party staring at us and it made me feel like I was on fire. I reached out fast and yanked Kendall back. When he got beside me, I turned and shoved at his chest, pushing him back to the high brown fence. He turned away from me, cracking his knuckles on his hands.

"Why do you think I can't defend myself?"

"I have every reason to believe you can Logan. I just don't want you to have too." I rolled my eyes hearing someone come up to us. Kendall turned around just as Carlos and James got in between us and Carlos gently set a hand on my arm.

"I'm so sorry Logan."

"What for Carlos?" Carlos dropped his hand from me and I shook my head walking right up to him. "The fact that you very easily replaced James and I with new friends? Or that you tell all of them my dirty little secrets?"

"I didn't tell him anything Logan." I laughed loudly making him look back up at me twisting his face to anger. "I don't know how he knew about any of that."

"You're a fucking liar." I sighed out loud feeling Kendall get beside me and looked to James. He quickly stepped forward and put a hand on Kendall's chest. "How else would those assholes have known any of that? It was either from you, or innocent little Sam." Carlos took a step forward, so I put a hand on his chest and got in front of Kendall.

"You don't want to be my friend anymore, that's fine. But tell me that instead of making me come to a party, clearly no one wants me to be at. I think I deserve at least that much."

"I love you like a brother Logan. You're my best friend." He reached up to grab my arms and sort of deflated. "I'm sorry if I've been distant. Between Anna and…"

"And moving, and planning your wedding, you couldn't seem to find any time for your brother." He lowered his hands from me again and I laughed, shrugging. "I get it Carlos. You have a great life and me and my stupid problems, or my issues would just ruin it." I felt Kendall grab my hand down at my side, but I pulled I tout of his grasp fast. "Well let me make this easier for you and instead of you having to say anything to me, I'll just leave, and not bother you again." I turned quick, and yanked out of his, and Kendall's grasps hard. I walked onto the patio and shoved through people, not caring that I was pissing them off. I was pissed off and I felt like I was in the right to be pissed. And because I knew where it was, and saw the bar after shoving past another person, I felt like it was a sign. I walked to it feeling like I was going to cry and quickly went behind the bar.

"Hey dude…you got to stay on that side." I ignored the guy as I reached for a brown bottle of whiskey and picked it up fast. "Dude!" I turned quick and walked away from him, as he tried to grab for me. I walked along the house, and turned, to walk down the length of the wall. I unscrewed the bottle and walked right up to the fence gate that went out to the front yard. I yanked the dead bolt to the side and shoved the door open hard. As I walked out, and raised the bottle to my lips, I hears several feet running up behind me. Just as the bottle touched my lips, and I closed my eyes, I heard a car door slam shut hard, followed by a loud, familiar, mean yell.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I lowered the bottle fast, not drinking a drop and opened my eyes, watching Matt walking up the grassy lawn holding a potted plant, and dark blue gift bag. I put the bottle down at my side, which got yanked from my hand hard as soon as it was down. I turned to see Kendall giving me a pissed off look. He reached down to my other hand and pulled the cap out of my hand. "Looks like the party is going great Kendall."

"I didn't give him the green light to take this Matt." Matt stopped right in front of me, giving Kendall a dirty look as he put the cap back on the bottle. "Carlos has been telling all his new frat buddies all of Logan's problems and they had a fight." Matt turned to me quick and I crossed my arms over my chest raising an eyebrow at him locking my jaw in place hard. "You have come way to far for this Logan." I refused to look at Kendall because I knew he was disappointed and I knew I would cry. I didn't want to cry.

"Especially over asshole frat dudes." I glanced over my shoulder quick, to James who was giving me a sad look, hands shoved down deep into his jean pockets. I turned back to the front and lowered my arms form my chest looking down at the ground below us. "Why don't we just go back to your apartment and hang out by ourselves?" I shook my head slowly and quickly walked between Kendall and Matt, going right for Kendall's mustang parked out on the street. "Logan…dude…" I grabbed the handle for the door and pulled, but it didn't budge. I let my shoulders droop and turned fast. I stared at Kendall who was now giving me a sad look. He didn't look mad at me anymore. Actually, he probably wasn't mad to begin with. My brain just told me that, so I could validate being mad at him.

"Why don't I go knock some sense into Carlos and get him out here to say sorry." I turned to Matt quick and shook my head.

"I don't need him to apologize. It's over and done with." Matt laughed shoving the plant and gift bag to James who gave him a dirty look.

"It clearly isn't, if you were going to drink that shit." Matt walked quickly up to the gate still open and I leaned against the car, huffing out.

"I'm going to go set this inside. Don't you dare leave without me." I shifted my eyes to James who turned quick and ran up to the front door. I watched him let himself in before I turned back to Kendall who was walking towards me slowly. When he got down to the sidewalk. He gently set the bottle of whiskey down by our feet and then set his hands on my arms. I looked up to his eyes and bit my bottom lip feeling my eyes starting to water.

"You are a lot stronger than that." I nodded quick as he leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry." I chuckled reaching out and tucked my pointer finger on each hand, into his pockets of his jeans.

"You didn't do anything Kendall."

"Exactly." I pushed back fast and frowned shaking my head. His hands slowly moved up my arms and stopped at my shoulders. "Did you take a sip?"

"No. Matt stopped me when he yelled." He smirked, but it fell fast. We both heard the front door open hard and as he turned to look, I got out from around him and parted my mouth open slowly. Matt was walking out of the house, a hand on the back of Carlos's neck, pushing him out of the house. I let Kendall go fast and walked towards them fast glaring at Matt. "Let him go. You're being ridiculous." Matt let Carlos go who quickly turned around and glared at him. Before any of us could say anything, the three friends of Carlos rushed out of the house and one of them, the only one who didn't talk came forward and shoved Matt hard. I stepped forward and got between the two knowing, no matter how big this guy was, he was no match for Matt. "We're leaving. Calm down."

"I don't' know who the fuck you think you are, but you better watch your fucking mouth." I rolled my eyes at the guy and turned quick, shoving at Matt.

"Logan damn near threw away 7 months of being sober because of you Jackass. The least you can do is say sorry." I continued to glare at Matt as I shoved at him, pushing him hard to Kendall who was walking to us.

"It's not Carlos's fault his pathetic fag friend can't hold his damn liquor." I grabbed around Matt's biceps hard as he started to walk back towards the group of guys and shoved him with all my might.

"Matt! Go to your car! Now!" I shoved into him again, this time getting help from Kendall. Kendall, being a lot stronger than me, turned Matt and pushed him to the street. I turned fast and gave a sad look to Carlos who was giving me an even more sad look back. "I don't know what I did to make you suddenly not want to be my friend, but I'm sorry." He opened his mouth and took a step forward, but one of the guys grabbed around his shoulder and held him back.

"Don't even say anything Los. He's not worth it. Just like his druggie boyfriend and steroid obsessed buddies aren't." I nodded keeping my eyes locked, just as James came walking out getting sort of in front of me.

"You're Justin, right?" I saw the guy nod glaring at James, who chuckled deeply. "I fucked your girlfriend." James turned quick, pulled me with him, and walked me to Kendall's open car door. He gently pushed me inside, to the back and got in fast, sitting up front with Kendall who was already behind the wheel. Before James shut the door, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey still on the sidewalk and waved big at the four guys on the lawn. "Have a dope night guy. I know I will!" He raised the whiskey and quickly slammed the door shut hard. I saw him flip all the guys off as Kendal revved his engine and pulled off the curb, screeching his tires. I looked back fast and felt my heart break seeing Carlos walk to the sidewalk looking at us, and then Matt speed off, away from him. Without him. Ending one of my best, and oldest friendships, I've ever had.


	3. Chapter 3: Soda Over Beer

Kendall's P.O.V.

He wasn't saying a word, but as soon as I parked and James let him get out of my car, he grabbed my hand and squeezed onto it for dear life. That told me a few things. He was upset, but felt comfort from me so maybe he wasn't too upset. But it also told me, maybe he was holding something in. Like a fit of anger and rage he has never felt before. It didn't help that ever since we got in my car, and I sped off, he's been clutching onto the necklace he bought Sam. That worried me. But not enough to say anything to him. Not until we walked into the apartment. He kicked off his flip flops, let my hand go and threw the necklace to the coffee table. He started walking to the hallway, to our bedroom and I sighed, putting my hands on my hips. James got beside me and i saw him open his mouth to talk, but didn't have time to stop him. "Loges..."

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone for a minute." He disappeared into the darkness and not a few seconds later the bedroom door slammed loud. I gritted my teeth hard and glanced over to James who was smiling shaking his head.

"We should be lucky Logan didn't one, drink that bottle, and two...bash it upside Carlos's head." I shook my head making him chuckle and shrug his shoulders. "I'm gonna fire up Call of duty. You down?" I sighed kicking my shoes off, and walked into the kitchen, flicking on the light.

"I have to do some last minute paperwork for my orientation." I quickly opened the fridge and bent down a little, looking at what's inside. I saw the brand new 6 pack i just bought yesterday but suddenly didn't feel so comfortable drinking. Instead i grabbed a Coke can and snapped it open letting the fridge shut by itself.

"I still can't believe Logan convinced you to go back to school." As i took a sip of my drink i watched James walk in, looking down at his phone. I swallowed the cold refreshing liquid fast and shoved my free hand into my pocket.

"He didn't convince me. He encouraged me. I mean...i can't keep working at the bar my whole life. I need a degree to get any where in my life and be a great man for Logan so...easy choice."

"Ugh...dude if i ever sound as romantic and goody as you, shoot me." I chuckled as he pulled himself up onto the counter staring right at me. "Carlos just text me and..." Before he could finish, my front door burst open and two deep strong voices came wafting in with the hot summer heat. We both turned to it and I watched Matt and David walk in, both smiling.

"What up dudes? Heard i missed a hell of a party. Mostly cause i wasn't invited to it." I laughed at David who walked right to me and stood beside me while Matt got next to James. "Man that sucks though...Logan is doing so good."

"He didn't drink any. Matt stopped him before anything happened." I nodded to Matt as I said it who smiled huge and crossed his arms over his chest. I opened my mouth to ask James what Carlos and him were talking about, but was stopped by seeing a small body walking towards us, pulling on a black hoodie. I stood up straight and lowered my soda can as Logan got to the edge of the kitchen and finished pulling on his hoodie. Which happened to be mine. He smirked looking around and faintly blushed as he walked in, putting his head down.

"I swear I've had a dream like this before." James laughed loudly kicking at Logan softly as he walked by. Logan pulled the fridge open and bent slightly sighing out. "What can i get everyone? Since Kendall is being a rude host." I smirked seeing Logan grab a soda and stand back up straight staring around our friends. "Matt? David..."

"Dude what about Carlos?" Logan frowned as he gently handed the soda to James and looked at David, right beside me.

"Carlos probably has plenty of drinks at his own house. I don't think it would make sense to offer him one of mine." I frowned immediately as he reached back in the fridge and pulled out two beers and one soda. He spun fast and handed the beers to David and Matt and kept the soda for himself. He sighed out as he shoved my arm up and leaned into me wrapping around me. He shoved his unopened can into my chest, forcing me to put mine on the counter and open his up. He sighed out resting his head on my left peck and shrugged. "I'm over it. Carlos and Sam are...I wish them literally nothing but happiness." I glanced around at the three around me and stopped on Matt who was giving us an odd look. I gently rubbed Logan's back and opened my mouth, hoping i could change the subject but Matt's strong loud voice beat me too it.

"Fuck that." James and David both burst out laughing which made Logan shove off me fast and push Matt. "That dude has become a pussy whipped little bitch who forgot who his best friends are all because of a piece of ass."

"That piece of ass is also one of my best friends. People grow up and they grow apart. We move on." I pulled Logan back into me and raised my eyebrows at Matt who was sipping form his beer shaking his head. "Why don't we...I don't know. Make dinner and play some stupid x-box game okay?" Everyone went quiet and I looked down to Logan who was looking up at me. he looked away fast and glared around at everyone else pushing off me again. "Okay?" I nodded quick making James also nod and slide off the counter shoving at Matt and grabbing David, all of them walking out, talking already about what game they would play. Logan turned to face me and quickly took James spot pulling himself up on the counter. I pushed off the counter i was leaning against and smiled small.

"I..."

"Have you finished that paperwork for orientation?" I froze making him smirk as he started to swing his legs against the counter. "That's what I thought. You really should finish that up." He slid off the counter and walked into me putting one hand on my right hip while his other hand shoved into my jeans, and boxers. I gasped out quietly and glanced over my shoulder, looking out over the bar to the living room seeing our two friends, and my brother all sitting on the leather couch, look gin at the huge flat screen. My dick was squeezed gently making me look back at him. he was grinning wide. "Can't wait tell they leave, so i can have this..." He squeezed again, and slowly started to stroke me, as his lips attached to my neck. He only kissed twice before his hands were off me, and he backed up, back to the stove. "All to myself."

"Don't do that Logan." He frowned crossing his arms over his chest and looked down. "You can fool Matt and David and James and everyone else but i know...I know Carlos is one of your best friends. And so is Sam. What they've done is fucked up. And it makes me so fucking made babe. And i hate seeing you like this."

"Like what?" He looked back up and smiled small shrugging. "Rubbing on your dick and kissing your neck?"

"Hiding behind that fake painful smile and pretending like you're happy for them." His smile fell and he looked away quick to our pantry. "Besides the fact that they have completely replaced you and James...they have talked about you to other people like you mean absolutely nothing to them. All the while you have given love and energy into something that you only seem to care about." I quickly walked into him trapping him against my body, and the counter. "And on top of that, you were very willingly ready to throw away your sobriety because of all of the shit they've done to you. Now..." I bent slightly at my knees to look in his eyes and forced him to look at me. "Tell me you're not hiding anything."

"How could they do that to me?" He looked down quick and i moved faster. I wrapped around his lower back fast and pulled him into me, hugging tight. His face fit perfectly into the crevasses of my neck and he sighed gently. "Why do i keep trying to make something work with my friends when they don't try back?" I rested my chin on his head and he squeezed me breathing on my neck hard. I could hear it in his voice. He was trying so hard not to cry, and that made me feel worse. "One part of my brain tells me to forget about them, and move on. And the other part says...Carlos has been one of your best friends for as long as you can remember. I can't just forget about him. It's hard for me."

"Can i do anything to help?" He laughed into my skin, making me shiver and smile small.

"Yes. You can finish your orientation paperwork and give me the recipe for your buffalo sauce. I promise..." He pulled away slightly and looked up at me. "When i start to feel down, i promise i will come to you. But for now, i just want to have a good meal and a good time whit my best friends. And you of course." I nodded slightly raising a hand and holding the side of his face, gently. I wanted to tell him, i didn't think it was healthy, with how he was going to handle this, but stayed silent. He smiled big and leaned up and into me, kissing me softly and then turning away. He sighed out softly and quickly opened the fridge, yelling for help from David. I walked out of the kitchen, just as David walked in and clapped my shoulder.

I sat at our small round dining room table, and mindbogglingly typed on my slim Mac book, and filled out the ridiculous amounts of paperwork Logan kept shoving in front of me. I was pretty pumped when i found out i could go to school, seeing as i barely graduated high school and have had nearly 5 years off from school. But when i was accepted, and told i had to take these stupid tests to see where my abilities were at, it wasn't as bad as i thought. I have to take, like the lowest of remedial classes but honestly didn't care. Logan promised he would help me with whatever, without actually doing my work and promised no one cared what level i was at. That helped me a lot. However, even before school started, i was stuck doing minuscule paperwork and it was driving em insane.

By the time i got done with my work, everyone was sitting out in the living room, laughing and having a grand ol' time watching each other play Grand Theft Auto. I softly and quietly closed my laptop and had to smile. Logan was sitting in between Matt and James, legs pulled up to his chest, hugging around them as he laughed loudly at David who was yelling at the screen. I sat back in my chair and grabbed my beer bottle that was almost gone. I quickly tipped it back into my mouth, and finished it off, just as i felt a vibration from my phone. I swallowed the liquid fast and set the empty bottle on the table, pulling my phone out. All i saw on my screen was James name and looked up frowning. James was sitting back on the couch, looking right at me. He nodded once making me look down and open my phone. Immediately my messages came up and i opened up the one from James. 'Carlos text me a little earlier and asked me to say sorry to Logan that shit got out of control. He...get this...doesn't want Logan to come around when Sam and his friends are around because they are homophobes and for some reason hate Logan.' I looked up fast at James who nodded shifting his eyes to Logan who was standing up, and rushing to David, yanking the controller out of his hand. He was giggling like a little kid and making my heart flutter. But feeling my phone vibrate again made me look down quick and swallow hard. 'I asked him why he was so willingly going along with those douche bags and he told me its' because if Sam doesn't kiss those girls, and their boyfriends asses, she's out of the sorority, and looses her scholarship.' I looked up again seeing Logan with his tongue sticking out as eh violently pressed on the remote elbowing David away who was trying to give him pointers, while tickling him. I wanted to scoop him up, and kiss him and hold him and shield him from every shitty thing in the world. But as he yelled at the screen, because he was just arrested by the cops and making Matt jump up and laugh right in his face, i realized maybe he didn't really need to know this. Not now anyway. Because as he shoved at both Matt and David and huffed back to James who was chuckling at him patting the spot on the couch by him. Logan jumped on it fast, and shoved his hand into a chip bowl yelling at David to sit down, so he could see the screen. He called him a bad name, making all of them laugh, including me. I caught Logan's attention as he threw some chips into his mouth and he waved me over to the couch.

"Come play babe!" I nodded slowly as i stood up and tossed my empty beer bottle into our recycling bin and shoved my phone into my jean pocket. Logan scooted closer to the end of the couch where i was walking too, and as soon as i sat down, he dove in, under my arm again giggling at Matt and David yelling at each other. I casually glanced over to James who was giving me a blank look. I shook my head softly and he nodded once also sliding his phone into his jeans clearing his throat softly. "David made me loose last time i tried to play. Pretty unfair, huh?" I glanced down seeing Logan looking up at me as his hand rested on my chest. I chuckled and nodded making him laugh and lean into me. he kissed my lips softly and then pushed harder into me grabbing another handful of chips throwing a Doritos triangle at David. Everyone kind of laughed around us and i did too, but i didn't feel right. Because i didn't feel like this year, his second year, and my first year of college, was going to be that different from his first. And it scared me.

 **Sorry i haven't been on in like...a year almost! Been crazy! But i'm going to be updating some stories and writing a few one shots here and there. I know a lot of people are not reviewing on BTR stories anymore and that's okay! I Love the few of you that still are and am going to keep writing no matter what! It may take me a while, but i'm doing it! Thanks!**


End file.
